


Smut

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanfiction, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Reading a smutty fic can have unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Smut

A calloused finger is swiping over the screen. Slowly swiping up. Swiping back down again. Halting. Going up even slower.

Soft sounds are heard. Sounds of marvel. Slowly turning into quiet huffs, intakes of breaths.

Eyes roaming the screen. Every so often flittingly scanning the room. Only to quickly return to the screen.

Cheeks are heating up. First turning a soft pink. Gradually darkening until a deep red.

Holy shit. What did you stumble upon? You look up again. Assuring yourself that there is no one else in the room. You knew no one was, or could be. You're in your hotel room and you don't think anyone else has a key.

The hand not holding your phone is slowly moving upwards between your thighs. Your legs opening up as your hand moves up. When it almost reaches your crotch, it stops. Stretching out your thumb. With the slightest of touches it contacts with your trousers. A shiver slithers through your body, even though the crotch of your trousers is not technically touching your body.

A last furtive look around the room and your hand now fully grabs your crotch. Palming your hardening dick through the stiff fabric of your jeans. A soft moan escapes your lips and your eyes flutter closed.

But no, you want to read on, so you force your eyes open again.

_Dom was licking his belly. Twirling his tongue over the increasingly heated skin. Matt's abs tightening with every inch that Dom descended. He stopped when his chin touched Matt's cock. He was hard as a rock and pre-come leaked from the tip. Dom looked up with a cheeky grin on his face, while stroking his scruffy chin up and down the hard, hot flesh. He teased Matt by, ever so softly, touching his tongue to the dripping tip._

_"Oh, for fucks sake, Dom, just take me in your mouth already," Matt growled. His almost anger made Dom lust for him even more, but the teasing was so much fun too._

You're almost feeling the same sort of anger building up inside of you. Your jeans, they need to be off. You need to grab your dick hard and feel the pre-come dripping from its tip. Just like your fictional self is feeling it drip. Oh, if only real Dom was here to help you get off.

With a jolt your hands drop to the bed. What was that, that just went through your head? Dom? You want Dom to get you off? For a moment you are lost, but the hardness in your pants isn't lessening at all. On the contrary. The thought of Dom taking your dick in his mouth is only getting you harder and more needy.

A second longer you sit there, bewildered by your own thoughts. But the bulge in your pants is demanding attention more and more. You shrug, and then rush to get your pants off and your dick in your hand.

Once naked, you lay back down, grab your dick and close your eyes. You don't need the images of the fic on your phone anymore. You can think up real Dom easily enough. Your hand is his while you're tugging and twirling it around your flesh. You're leaking more and more and the tight grip you have now almost feels like a wet mouth. Shame it misses the heat of the real deal, though.

You lay there, imaging Dom, trying to hold off coming, as long as possible. Who knows how long it will be until imagining Dom sucking you off will come around a second time. You want it to be Dom, and you want this fantasy to last.

You are now so lost in the fantasy that you don't notice how loud you're getting. Squirming on the bed. Throwing your head from one side to the other. Your free hand clenching the sheets beneath you so tightly. Loudly moaning Dom's name.

"Not yet, not yet, not yet. Don't come just yet. Let this go on longer. DOOOOOOOOMMMMMM," you're screaming his name now.

All of a sudden the feeling changes. You feel a new wetness. And a hotness you didn't feel before. For a moment you stop your movement. Let this glorious feeling wash over you.

"Don't come, don't come, don't come just yet," you're murmering.

You squeeze your hand tighter around your dick. Tight enough to delay the inevitable. But when you slowly start to move your hand upwards again, it bumps into something. You're getting agitated now. You want to swirl your thumb over your tip, through the slit, more, you want more. And you want it now.

In a renewed attempt to swipe your fingers through the wetness of your pre-come, you bump into something again. Something scruffy. Something that makes a chuckling sound around the tip of your dick.

Slowly your hand is being removed from your dick, but it isn't let loose. A hot wetness envelopes you. So much better than your hand.

For a moment you wonder how drunk or high you must be for a fantasy to feel this real, but the thought melts away as soon as the hot wetness starts to move around you. You imagine a tongue swirling around your flesh. Even teeth that are softly scraping along the swollen veins.

"God, this feels fantastic," you say out loud, still not realising that you're making actual sounds.

The swirling and tugging goes faster now. Faster and faster. You feel an urge building up inside you. You can't control your hips anymore, that are now thrusting up into the hotness. Faster and faster. Until…

"Oh god, yes, yes, YES." You're coming now, coming harder than you ever did before. Your dick is pulsing and pulsing and doesn't seem to be able to stop.

"Dom, oh fuck, yes, yes, yes, DOM." Still screaming his name.

After what seems like an eternity, your pulsing dick slowly stops its glorious throbbing and you come back down to earth.

The weird thing is that your imagination still seems to be on the fritz. You're still feeling a warm wetness around your now softened dick.

What the fuck are you on? You squeeze your eyes shut as tightly as you can. Thinking that might get you down again. And for sure, the wetness disappears. But it's more like a mouth slips away from it, than a fantasy that stops existing.

Slowly you open one eye, only to close it again as quickly as you can. Can it be true? Did you really just see that? Oh my god, is Dom really here? Hovering just inches away from your dick? How much of your fantasy has he witnessed? Did you scream his name out loud, or was that only in your head?

You try another peek. Yes, Dom is still here. He's now blowing softly on your belly. He looks up at you and licks his lips. A fear grips you by the throat. Did he not only witness your fantasy? Was he an active participant in it? Was Dom, real Dom, sucking you off? Your mind is starting to go in overdrive. Panic flooding your body. Oh my god, what have you done?

But then, Dom's lips close over yours. Kissing you. Calming you down. He had always been the one who could calm you down. He's whispering sweet nothings against your lips. Lays down on top of you. Strokes your side. Kneading your flesh. Grinding down his hips onto yours.

This is all real. This is apparently wanted from both sides. The kissing is becoming more heated. You start kissing him back. God yes, this is real. This is what you needed.

That realisation is making you hard again. How is that even possible. You have never been able to get hard again so quickly after coming. You're pushing your hips up. Dom pushes his down. The both of you are now seriously frothing around. Wanting, needing each other. You wrap your arms and a leg around him. Pulling him closer to you. You don't ever want to let go again.

But then Dom pushes away from you a bit. His lips are trembling. He looks deep into your eyes. He whispers.

"Finally."


End file.
